Cloud computing has become a more prevalent technology and provides users with computing functionality or data storage as a service, rather than via the purchase of a software application or computer hardware for installation in the user's own computer system. Users of cloud computing services are typically provided with access to the desired functionality over a network connection to a cloud service provider (CSP), which offers the desired services to the user. For example, a user may obtain storage space within a cloud environment, such as by purchasing access rights to the storage space from a CSP, though a user may also construct and configure his own cloud environment. The user may then use the storage space by accessing the cloud environment rather than a specific server. The CSP typically manages the details of where data is physically stored, maintaining storage quotas, and performing data backups. Cloud environments provide advantages in that the service(s) requested by the user may be accessed from multiple locations and may provide a more cost-effective way to add redundant data storage or computing capacity than buying and maintaining additional computers.